


The Last Seer

by mrsbaggins



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbaggins/pseuds/mrsbaggins
Summary: When WWII has plagued the land of Britain, two families in Finchley stick together as they always have. Until they have no choice but to be separated. Joanna McCarthy makes the hard decision to remain with her mother in Finchley as her neighbors, the Pevensie siblings, are sent off to the country to live with a mysterious professor. Soon, Jo finds herself in the mansion with the siblings as well for a short visit. What comes of this short visit is the adventure Jo had not expected: behind the doors of an old, dusty wardrobe in the spare room of the professor's mansion. PeterxOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Joanna McCarthy and her family. All else belongs to the brilliant C.S. Lewis.

**Chapter 1: The War**

* * *

 

There was no sound like the air raid siren. Nearly every night they would sound and send families running to the shelters. The ground would shake and the fires lit the skies, it was a dark time for London.

No matter how many times it happened, Joanna McCarthy never got used to it. The siren would send her heart into a flutter and she could never get her breathing under control. She didn't know if she would live to see the next day when the raids were underway. All she could do was cling to her brothers as it happened.

One morning after a particularly messy raid, she trudged over to her neighbor's house to see if they needed any help.

Joanna had known the Pevensie family since the time she could walk. Being one year older than Peter, she was always taller than him and lead the small group most of the time. This didn't put a damper on her and Peter's friendship, though. As he grew older, he wanted to be with Joanna's older brothers, they gratefully took him in as another brother. Susan had matured rather quickly; Joanna loved having her as a best friend. Lucy and Edmund liked to play along with them, but they often played by themselves when they got bored. Despite this, Joanna considered them some of her closest friends as well.

The war had brought them even closer as friends, she took every opportunity she had to help them after raids. The Pevensie's did the same.

"Susan!" She cried out to her long-time friend, running into her embrace. The two shook with fear and happiness, glad to see another day. Luckily their street hadn't been severely damaged, but there was still work to be done. The two girls linked arms and headed inside.

Joanna tried to stop comparing herself to Susan, but she never could. Susan had grown into such a beautiful girl, Joanna always felt behind. Her jet black hair stood out so much next to Susan. People often mistaked Joanna and Edmund for siblings because of it. Neither could she get it to stay pinned up like Susan's without using can after can of hairspray. To contrast her dark hair were her bright green eyes, which she didn't mind in the least bit because they were her father's eyes. Every time she looked in the mirror, she could see him in them, it was comforting. Puberty wasn't quite finished with her yet, either, she was still filling in her short figure and plump cheeks. Peter had finally beaten her height!

Mrs. Pevensie grinned at the sight of Joanna, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you,"

"Are you all alright?"

"As good as we can be, Lucy is a little shook up as she always is, though."

Joanna looked away, "Poor girl her age shouldn't have to see this."

"No one should," Peter said from the doorway.

Joanna locked eyes with him and smiled, "Glad to see you're okay,"

Peter smiled lightly, "And you, Jo."

"Why don't you three take a walk around the neighborhood and see what you can do to help?" Mrs. Pevensie suggested as she reached for some letters on the counter. The three older ones headed out the front door and made their way around to anyone they saw.

Jo couldn't help but think how close this had brought everyone in London together.

' _Even though war is a terrible thing, it can bring the best out in some.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Susan, Peter and Jo found themselves at a small cafe to eat lunch at. Free soup and bread was being served to anyone who came.

"D'you think we'll be sent away?" Susan asked suddenly.

Peter and Jo glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces.

"Why would you ask that?" Jo wondered.

Susan spared looks at both of them, "Oh come on, as if you two haven't thought that. They're sending all the children away. It's bound to happen to us, too,"

Peter sighed, "You don't always have to be so pessimistic, Su."

"I'm just telling the truth," she snapped at him.

Jo shook her head, "I won't let that happen, I have to stay home and help."

"Your brothers can do that-"

"And I'm not capable?" Jo interrupted Peter.

Peter shook his head, "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it," she grumbled as she took a sip of soup, "All three of them are off to join the army anyway, mum will need someone at home."

There was nothing else said between the three. They were all thinking the same thing, feeling the same way, fear of being sent away. Susan was right, all of the children were being sent off to the country or to America. It was safer, but a hard journey.

* * *

"Please be safe, Cedric," Jo whispered to her oldest brother as he stood by the train door.

He nodded, "I'll write to you and mum every week."

She pulled away, holding back her tears. Turning to hug her two other older brothers, Mac and Finn, she told them the same thing and said silent prayers over them.

The train horn whistled one last time, and the three McCarthy boys scrambled up the train steps.

Arm-in-arm with her mother, they watched as the train lurched forward and pulled away from the station. Even as the platform full of tearful wives and mothers emptied, they stayed. Jo could feel the tension in her mother as she tried to pull away, so she stayed.

It was as if her mother was trying to pull the train back with her mind. Hoping that when she looked up, her boys would be in front of her again.

The war had taken her husband, and now her sons.

She wouldn't let it take Joanna.

* * *

"Jo, get the door, please!"

Joanna huffed and sat up from her comfortable seat in the living room. She opened the door to find Peter and Susan, sullen looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?"

Susan looked up from her feet, "We're being sent away, Jo,"

Jo felt her heart skip a beat and a gasp escaped her throat, "No-"

"Mum's already made arrangements, we're going out into the country tomorrow. There's nothing we can do," Peter said sadly.

' _Do not cry, Joanna.'_

"How are Edmund and Lucy about it?"

Peter scoffed, "You know Ed, thinks it's all stupid and pointless,"

"And you know Lu," Susan said quietly.

"Poor thing," Jo said as she folded her hands.

Peter glanced over to her, his eyes saddened. Jo couldn't bear to see him so upset, he was always so strong. Susan was so distraught, it wasn't like her. Despite being older than them, she thought they were handling it quite well for now.

Jo cleared her throat quietly, "I'll come to bid you goodbye at the station tomorrow,"

Susan and Peter looked at each other, "That's the thing, Jo," Peter said.

"What?"

"We want you to come with us." Susan said, hopeful.

"Absolutely not-"

"Mum says the professor has a mansion, there would be more than enough room!" Peter exclaimed, "It's not safe here, Jo."

"You don't think I know that?" Jo snapped.

"Please, come with us," Susan pleaded, taking her hand.

Jo's breathing picked up and she looked away, "I can't leave my mother here by herself. Not after she's just said goodbye to my brothers."

"We know that, and we're so sorry you had to," Susan said.

"But you'll be safe with us, I'm sure that's what your mother wants for you."

Jo shook Susan's hand away and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't."

Susan and Peter looked down and sighed.

"You can't always be so stubborn, Jo!" Peter growled and stomped away. Susan and Joanna watched as he slammed his front door.

Jo glared after him, "You can tell him he's not my babysitter,"

"He's just trying to look after you," Susan pointed out.

"That's not his job, I can do that myself. I'm sorry Susan, but I can't go."


	2. The Professor's Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, I had to update again! Writing this has been so fun. Enjoy!

Jo’s evening ended in laughter, for once.  One of the dance halls in the city had opened up and was free admission for the night.  Taking the opportunity, she snagged some friends on the way and danced the night away.  She had even met some nice boys that wanted to dance with her another time.  Happily, she took up the offer and decided to come back the next time it was open.

Not even war could take away the joy dancing brought.  

The thought of saying goodbye to her friends the next day saddened her.  She wished it was already said and done so she wouldn't have to bear seeing Lucy cry.

One by one she dropped off her tipsy friends, smiling at their playfulness.  She was nearly home when the sirens began to sound.

_ ‘No, please no!’ _

Slamming on the gas she rounded her street corner and sped past the houses.  Against the roaming spotlights, the outlines of the Luftwaffe against the dark sky chilled her to the bone.  

There was a boom and her car swerved, the ground rattling as a bomb crashed into the ground.  

Regaining herself, she backed up and turned around, pulling up to her house just as more bombs began to fall.

All at once the air around her went silent as the explosions shook the ground.  All she could do was crouch and cover.

Once she was aware that the bombs hadn't hit her surrounding neighbors, she sprinted to her front door.  Her shaky hands couldn't get a steady hold on the keyhole.  Fumbling around, she began to pound on the door and scream for her mother.  

Just as the door opened, there was an explosion so loud she went deaf.  Throwing herself over her mother’s body, they shielded themselves away from the glass flying from the windows.  

Her head pounded and she couldn't see, all she could do was lay there.

Looking over, she sighed in relief at the sight of her mother sitting up.  It was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Jo pushed through the crowd of parents at the train station, searching for the Pevensies.  She panicked when the whistle blew, signaling for the last chance to board.  People didn’t even stare after her black eye and scrapes across her cheeks, it wasn’t an unusual sight after a raid.  

“Jo!” A shrill voice rang through the air, Lucy.

Joanna ran to the girl with arms held wide, taking the small girl in her embrace.  

“Come with us,” she whispered.

Jo didn't say a word but held her tighter, “Write to me, promise?”

Lucy nodded against her neck and smiled, “Promise.”

Standing up she gave a hasty hug to Edmund, who didn't seem to care.  Next she turned to Susan and Peter.  All her life she had grown up with them, went to school with them, and had come to love them.  She hugged them both tightly and said goodbye.

“Please be safe,” Peter whispered.

“Don't worry about me, Pete,” Jo said back, taking his cheek in her hand.  His smile always warmed her and she could feel the heat in her cheeks rise.  Looking away, she took Susan’s hands and squeezed them.  The two smiled at each other one last time.

“On with you now,” Mrs. Pevensie said from behind, scooting her children off.

Jo linked arms with her as they watched the kids find a seat.  As the train began to move, Lucy stuck her head out the window, followed by Peter and Susan.  They waved back to Jo and Mrs. Pevensie, who was leaning her head on Jo’s shoulder.  The two raised their hands and waved violently back.

“Bye-bye dear,” Mrs. Pevensie whispered.  Jo looked down at the sobbing woman, she couldn't imagine saying goodbye to your own children in war.

* * *

 

_ Dear Jo, _

_ It's not the same here, this house is so big and boring.  Peter always plays games with me, though, so it isn't that boring.  Edmund won't stop teasing me and Susan just pouts and reads.  I hope you can read this, I asked Susan for some spelling help.   _

_ You'd feel better here, I do.  The war isn't out here, there's no raid drills, or raids at all. _

_ Peter wants me to tell you hello, and Susan wants you to write to her.   _

_ We miss you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lucy Pevensie _

It had been two weeks since the Pevensies left London.  Jo tried not to worry herself about her friends, she knew they were safe where they were.  Lucy and Susan wrote to her every week, not failing to mention how much she would love it where they were.  Apparently the house was a good place for playing hide and seek, so Jo imagined the mansion to be rather large.  

“That place sounds wonderful, Joanna.” her mother said after reading Susan’s letter.

Jo smiled, “It does, I’m glad they’re there.”

Her mother sighed, “I wonder what your brothers are up to.”

“They’ve written to us every week, don’t worry,”

“You’ll understand once you have children of your own,” she leaned down to kiss Jo’s head and held her tight, “You just have these instincts, and you have to trust them.”

* * *

 

_ Dear Jo, _

_ Since Susan and Lu have been writing to you, I felt it right I should include a letter of my own.  I hope you and your mother are doing well, you know we miss you two.  It’s so different out here in the country, we have no neighbors and hardly any cars pass by!  I must say it can be a nice change in scenery when you take the time to appreciate it. _

_ My favorite thing would have to be all the artifacts in the house, and the big yard in front.  The professor allows us to play out front whenever we like.  I haven’t been to the stables, but I’d like to take Lucy out there one day to see the horses.  I think they might cheer her up. _

_ I know you don’t want to leave home, none of us did, and it’s wonderful you can stay to help your mother.  Perhaps you could at least spare us a visit?  It would be wonderful to see a familiar face from home out here. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Peter _

* * *

 

The air raids didn’t stop, if anything they picked up.  They were even happening in the middle of the day now.  This was life for everyone, you had to adjust and be prepared.  That was what Jo did, she had to be brave for her mother.  

She didn’t like to admit it, but moving out to the country  _ did  _ sound nice.  

Perhaps she and her mother could spare a visit out to see the Pevensies.  She hated the thought of leaving her mother behind.  

Jo and her mother sat huddled together in their shelter, waiting for the bombs to die down.  They  might as well have moved down into the shelter, the raids were becoming so frequent.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother looking at her.  

“What is it?”

“I’ve been talking with Mrs. Pevensie, and she thinks it would be a wonderful idea for you to visit the kids!”

Jo perked up, “Really?”

Her mother smiled, “Yes, she even asked the professor of the mansion if that would be acceptable.  You’re to go up tomorrow!”

“Thank you so much, mother!” Jo exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother.  A nearby bomb shook the shelter and they huddled closer together, “But will you be alright for the time I’m gone?”

“Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be fine,”

Jo hugged her mother tightly and smiled, finally something was looking up.  In her heart she knew she’d be safer, but her heart also belonged there in Finchley with her mother.  

* * *

 

With her baggage in hand and arm linked with her mother, Jo took a shaky breath in as she neared the train.  Truth was she was worried to leave her mother, very worried.

“Come with me, mum,” Jo said as she got to the platform.  She took her hands and squeezed them as tears streamed down her face.  

Her mother sniffled, “I'll be fine, Jo, that's a promise.”

“I can't leave you!” She exclaimed.

“It's only for a little while,” her mother said as she soothingly rubbed her daughter’s cheek, “Get on that train before our goodbye gets any worse, now.”

The two took each other in a tight embrace.  Jo’s entire body shook as she held onto her mother.  Quickly she turned and ran up the train steps, hurrying to a seat.

She  _ couldn't _ cry, she  _ wouldn't _ cry.

Taking a deep breath in, she stared out the window as the train lurched forward.  She ignored the goodbyes kids were shouting from across the aisle to their parents, hoping to come home safe and sound someday.

It was the longest trip Jo had ever taken, it seemed.  Even though it was only a day, stopping at every single place along the way to drop off kids felt like an eternity.  She couldn't even sleep.  

The sadness hasn't worn off, she feared it never would.

_ “It's only for a little while,” _

Jo kept repeating what her mother had told her in her head.   _ It just a little while. _

* * *

 

The train rolled to the last stop, in the middle of nowhere.  Begrudgingly, Jo stepped off the train, keeping her head down.  

When she looked up, though, an instant smile appeared on her face.  The Pevensie siblings stood on the platform to greet their friend.  Jo hurried to them and gathered them in for a group hug.  At last she was feeling some familiarity.

“We can all say our hellos back at the house, don't want the Macready to get impatient,” Susan said with the roll of her beautiful blue eyes.

“ _ The  _ Macready?” Jo asked with an amused smile.

Edmund snorted, “She's a witch,”

“Ed!” Peter snapped at him with a smile of his own, “She's just-”

“Uptight, mean, cruel?” Edmund interrupted.

“Uptight,” Susan corrected, scolding her brother.

Jo laughed and followed behind Peter, holding her breath as she rounded the corner.  There was a carriage with a horse leading it, a woman held the reign.  Suddenly, she turned and stared Jo down.

“So  _ you’re  _ the McCarthy girl?” She snapped as she eyed her.

Jo nodded slowly, “I am, nice to meet you-”

“Mrs. Macready will do.”

“Ah, yes.” Jo responded quietly.  Peter scooped her belongings up into the back of the carriage.  They landed with a  _ thud _ .

“Please mind the beautiful state of this carriage!  Don't just toss things on!  Break the wood, you pay!” Macready shouted at the eldest boy, who blushed under her harsh glare.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly and let Jo up into the carriage first.  The other siblings piled in and soon they were headed back to the mansion.

* * *

 

“First off, there shall be no shoutin’, runnin’ or playin’ in the house!  The professor has the finest of artifacts from all over the world, can't risk them being broken!

“There shall be  _ no  _ disturbin’ of the professor, under any circumstances.  He's a very busy man and doesn't have time to deal with children’s affairs.  You're lucky he allowed you here, too!”

“I'll only be here for a little while,” Jo said with a smile.

The Macready gave her a weary look, “No matter, you shall still abide by these rules.”

As soon as the woman turned to walk up the stairs, Jo rolled her eyes.  How could she be so uptight all the time like this?  Susan followed behind her while Peter followed behind the Macready with her luggage.  

“Now you shall sleep with, um, Susie-”

“Susan.” She corrected the woman with a stern look.

“Yes, that one,” Mrs. Macready responded with a nod, “If I find you in the boy’s room-”

“Oh you'll have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Macready.  I'm not like that, I promise!” Jo responded with a nervous laugh, embarrassed she would say that in front of Peter.  With that he scurried out of the room, blushing himself.

“I would hope not!  Now the other children can show you around, I expect we understand the rules here?” Macready eyed Jo.

“Yes, ma'am,” she gulped.

Mrs. Macready left the two girls in the room to unpack and set up the bed.  Jo sighed in relief when she left, the tension magically gone.  Susan looked at her with a smirk and began to laugh.

“She's a bit much, isn't she?” Susan asked.

“D’you think?” Jo responded with a laugh, pulling the sheets over her bed with Susan’s help.

“Bet she catches you and Peter snogging!” 

The girls whipped around to see the mischievous smirk on Edmund’s face as he stood in the doorway.  Jo glared at him and scoffed, huffing in frustration.

“Nice to see you too, Ed,” she growled.

Edmund laughed, “Not that he’d have any interest in snogging your face-”

“Edmund!” Susan shouted, “Please, grow up and leave us alone,”

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and walked away.  The girls turned back to each other and sighed in relief, Jo mustering a small smile.  

“Maybe someday he’ll learn to follow Pete’s example.” She whispered.

“Peter has some work of his own to do before Edmund should,”

“Really?”

Susan scoffed, “He thinks he's his father, treats him like a child-”

“Has a rather large ego?”

Susan laughed; her voice dripping with sarcasm, asked, “How could you tell?” 

“Well when you've grown up with someone since you were only a baby, you can learn quite a bit!”

The two girls chuckled and got back to making the bed.  Jo was excited to be able to spend her nights with Susan and Lucy.

“What are you two laughing at?” Peter asked from the doorway.

Jo cleared her throat and smiled, “Girl matters, which I am  _ sure  _ you're  _ so _ interested in.”

“I'll leave you two to it then,” Peter said with a smile, “I'll be listening to the radio if you and the others want to join me later.” 

“No one wants to listen to that.” Susan said quietly.

“Why not?” Peter and Jo asked simultaneously.

She glared at them, “We’re here because we were sent  _ away  _ from war.”

“Why wouldn't you want to be kept informed?” Jo asked.

“Well death isn't exactly a cheery thing to hear about, is it?”

“Come on, Su, it's not all about the body counts-”

“Peter,  _ stop _ ,” Susan said through clenched teeth.  She threw the pillow onto the bed harshly and smoothed out her skirt, “We don't need to listen to the radio.”

Jo turned to look at Peter, “I'll listen to it with you, I think it's important to be updated.”

Peter nodded at her in appreciation and took one last look at Susan before turning to walk down the hall.  Slowly, Jo turned back to the brown haired girl, fearful of the reaction from her friend.

“You must promise me you won't let Lucy hear any of it,” Susan said as she continued laying on the quilt.

“Susan you know I wouldn't, she’s not old enough.”

“It would frighten her,”

Jo nodded, “I promise.”


	3. A Game Of Hide and Seek

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 

_Dear Jo,_

_I hope you're not already worrying about me from receiving this letter. I am fine!_

_A group of the neighborhood women have gathered up; we decided half of us would stay in our house and half in Helen Pevensie's house. Our corner of the neighborhood seems to have stayed relatively safe during the raids. It's not too crowded, either, with it just being single women._

_I really do hope you're enjoying the few days you've spent there, dearest. I'll be sending you train tickets home in the next few days._

_Until then, my love, think of me and I'll be with you._

_Love,_

_Mother_

* * *

 

Jo sat on the floor of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She let the letter fall to the floor as she stared ahead at the wall. 'How could I have let mother be alone?'

She hated herself for crying.

While she was enjoying her time with the siblings, she missed her mother dearly. She missed her brothers. If only she could fight alongside them and actually make an effort. This was an absurd idea, considering she was a woman, but she could always dream.

Protecting her mother was her only option for fighting in in this war. If it meant saving a life, her mother's, she would. She will.

_'Perhaps I could leave sooner.'_

The sudden knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She scrambled to stand and wiped her tears, "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry Jo!" Lucy cried from outside the door. Jo smiled and turned the faucet on, to make it seem like she was finishing up and stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"No, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Jo apologized as she opened the door, smiling at the younger girl.

Lucy grinned, "It's alright. Would you like to play some cards with me, or some sort of game? I'm terribly bored and all Peter will do is listen to the radio."

"What about Susan?"

"She's too grown up for games,"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Lucy, you do know I'm older than her, right?" Lucy chuckled and nodded in response, "So if _I'm_ two years older than her and willing to play games with you, she's not _'too grown up'_ for games!"

"I say, you're right!" She exclaimed, squeezing Jo's hand with excitement, "After I use the loo, we can play!"

Jo smiled and headed down the hall to the big library, where the kids spent most of their time. She could hear the voice on the radio as she approached the room, Peter sat close to it.

He turned and waved her over, "The Prime Minister's been talking for a bit, but it's all very important."

Jo hurried to the chair across from him and listened closely as Peter turned to knob up. Winston Churchill's deep voice became clearer and all she could do was stay still.

_"These cruel, wanton, indiscriminate bombings of London are, of course, a part of Hitler's invasion plans. He hopes, by killing large numbers of civilians, and women and children, that he will terrorise and cow the people of this mighty imperial city, and make them a burden and anxiety to the Governmet. . ._

_Little does he know the spirit of the British nation, or the tough fibre of the Londoners. . ._

_who have been bred to value freedom far above their lives!"_

Peter and Jo smiled at each other, pride filled the girl as she thought about how strong the nation had been. They continued to listen intently, inching closer to the radio with every word Churchill said. They clung to the hope he gave, his words were calming.

_"What he has done is to kindle a fire in British hearts, here and all over the world, which will glow long after all traces of the conflagration he has caused in London have been removed."_

"Who's that talking?" Lucy asked quietly from behind Peter.

The two older friends jumped and scrambled to shut the radio off. Edmund too stood by Lucy, looking rather interested in what they were listening to. Peter turned and smiled at Lucy, "Prime Minister Churchill, giving some comforting words."

"Oh, can I listen?"

"No, it's not for babies." Edmund snapped.

"Come off it, Ed," Jo said as she looked to him.

"God, you're just like _him_!" Edmund exclaimed with a smile, "I, for one, don't think Lucy should hear any of that."

"And we agree," Peter said sternly, "Sorry, Lu."

"Why not?" She asked, pouting.

Jo took her hand, "Who wants to hear about war, right?"

"Obviously you two, neither of you can stop listening to that thing!" Edmund said as he walked away.

Peter and Jo stared after him, brows furrowed and frustration building. He always had to ruin things. But he did have a point.

"It's alright, you're probably right anyway. I wouldn't want to listen to that awful stuff."

* * *

 

It was midnight, and all Jo could do was sit by the radio and listen to the broadcast. A commercial had just started for Air Force recruitment when footsteps entered the room. She turned her head to see Peter. He didn't say a word, only sat down in the chair while she sat on the floor, knees pulled to her chest.

The body counts didn't bother her, didn't make her squeamish, only made her hatred for the enemy stronger. It made her love her country more.

How could she not fight?

"Don't suppose you're going to enlist?" She whispered to Peter.

"I'm not sure,"

"Well I want to."

Peter glanced at her, "You?"

She expected this reaction so she wasn't hurt.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it is unreasonable, I know it is."

Peter shook his head, "They'd catch you."

"I know," she said in a defeated tone, "I love our country. I feel useless to it."

"So do I."

Jo looked up at her friend and placed a loving hand on his knee. Peter jumped a little, but nonetheless gave her a small smile and took her hand as well.

"The war will end." He said.

Jo nodded, "Yes it will, and we'll be there to see it no matter the circumstance or where we are."

Peter squeezed her hand once and let it go, blushing as he quickly looked away. He stared out the window and thought about how long the two had been friends.

"Do you remember when Edmund was born?" He asked quietly.

Jo smiled, "I do, he was the quietest baby."

Peter nodded, "Some of my happiest memories are when we took turns playing peek-a-boo with him."

"His laugh was an absolute riot!" Jo said as she giggled. The two began to laugh more, remembering little Edmund. Those were easy days.

"I don't know what really happened to Edmund," he whispered sadly. "You see the way he is, can't stand any of us, treats Lucy horribly. Not only do I feel useless in this war but with my own family too."

"It's not your job to fix Edmund's problems. He'll figure those out on his own." Jo reminded him, staring him down.

Peter let out a sigh, "I can always try."

"Let it be, Pete. You don't need to carry burdens that aren't yours," she paused to take his hand again, "You've got me too, you're not useless to me. Well, not completely useless."

The blonde boy chuckled, "At least I can talk to you about this."

The two friends sat by the radio all night, clinging to every word of the announcer. It was the same old thing, body counts, air raids, war spreading, all terrifying. Out in this country, both felt alone and isolated from the rest of the world.

Jo was glad she had come to see her friends, it gave her some comfort.

* * *

 

"I've had enough of you two sitting by that damned radio!"

"There's no harm in being informed, Susan!"

The raven haired girl crossed her arms and slammed her foot on the ground. It was early in the morning, Lucy nor Edmund were awake, so Susan took the opportunity to express her frustrations to the two older friends. Dressed in her gown and robe, Jo couldn't help but chuckle at the serious look on her face. This, of course, made Susan's frown go even deeper. If that was possible.

"It's all you ever do," Susan remarked with a growl.

Peter shook his head, "Have you ever thought about it being a comfort to us, Susan?"

She scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How?"

"Isolating ourselves from the world isn't comforting to us." Jo said as she sat down, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry it upsets you so much, I promise I'll make an effort to socialize more, I guess."

"That's better. Peter?"

"Oh alright, mum-"

Susan cleared her throat in frustration, glaring daggers at him, "Don't you start with that."

Joanna and Peter agreed to limit their radio time to thirty minutes a day. It gave them enough time at the end of the night to listen to the daily report and head to bed. Perhaps Susan was right, it might even make them feel better.

* * *

 

The pattering of rain against the windows was heard, and the three knew they'd be bound to a day of indoor activities. This wasn't a problem for them, but they knew hell was to come from Lucy and Edmund about how boring it was. No sooner after the rain started, the thudding of the younger sibling's feet could be heard coming closer.

Peter stood and ran for the door, "Have fun entertaining them, girls!"

Susan and Jo glared after him, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Edmund sneered.

"Save it, Ed." Susan snapped at him.

Lucy frowned at them, "The rain must be making everybody cranky."

Joanna stood and took Lucy's hand, "You're just right. Let's say we find Peter and pester him to play a game with us."

The two girls left Susan and Ed in search of Peter, who was not surprisingly at the table eating breakfast. Immediately Lucy was begging him to play cards with them, tugging on his arm and yanking his hand. The boy was obviously trying to continue with his food, glaring at Joanna playfully.

She shrugged, "You left it to Su and I to entertain them, so I am!"

Peter rolled his eyes and swallowed his toast, "So you bring her to me?"

"Peter please!" Lucy cried out, batting her eyelashes at him and holding onto his upper arm. Peter couldn't resist her innocent eyes and face. Lucy always brought him so much joy, so he figured it would be refreshing on this gloomy, wet day.

Ever since she was a baby, Peter would always find himself smiling in her presence. It was part of the reason he enjoyed helping his mother so much. He could hold her for hours on end and never get bored. She never cried when being held, her eyes were always wide with curiosity. From an early age, she was smiling bright and big. Peter was reminded so much of Edmund when she smiled, he was reminded so much of when the brothers were closer.

Before the older boy could reminisce any further, Lucy tugged on him once more for attention. Gladly, he agreed to play cards with her.

Joanna smiled from the counter where she was buttering her bread. Lucy was truly lucky to have such a patient and kind older brother. He reminded her very much of her own brothers.

* * *

 

_Cedric,_

_I've found myself staying with the Pevensie siblings! They were sent out into the country, the raids were getting so horrible in Finchley. Two weeks later, I decided to pay them a visit, and here I am! You'd love it out here, Ced. Perhaps I'll bring you here for a visit, someday._

_Don't worry about me, I'm safe and sound. Mum is too. I hope you've been getting her updates, I'm sure she's told you about the women on our street that have decided to stay at our house and Helen's. It's a wonderful idea and I am confident they'll be safe._

_I miss receiving photos from your travels, I must say I'm quite jealous. Even though war destroys, you can find the beauty in places you'd never think to look. I've learned that out in the country, I can take more time to appreciate this hidden beauty. I find it in the many trees that cover the mansion grounds, and the horses. They're wonderful creatures._

_My heart misses you, father, Mac, and Finn terribly. If only I could fight alongside you._

_Please write back to me._

_Your sister,_

_Jo_

* * *

 

Joanna sealed her letter and held back her tears. Cedric had not written to her since she had arrived at the professor's. Finn, Mac, and her father had been writing as often as they could, she was receiving letters from them every week. Her heart pounded as she slipped the letter in the mailbox.

She let the tears fall, it only blended in with the rain today.

The pain of missing her family was so heavy. All she wanted was to return home to her mother and hug her tightly. She wanted to know she was alright. Even though she knew she was, her mind would always wander.

The black haired girl trudged back to the mansion, but not before paying a visit to the stables. Shaking out her umbrella, she looked around to see what horses were awake. She smiled when a black and white horse poked it's head between the stall bars. Reaching into the bag by the barn door, she pulled an apple out and gave it to the horse. Above the door she could barely make out the horse's name on the worn out sign: Prince.

"Ah so you're the royalty everyone talks about," she whispered to him as he licked her hand. Suddenly he leaned into her, pushing her back rather hard. Chuckling as she regained her balance, she hugged the horse and stroked his neck.

"He seems quite fond of you!"

Joanna jumped at the unfamiliar voice, surprised to see an old man with a stringy beard standing in the doorway. This must be the professor.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was only-"

"No need to worry, dear. These horses need company, which I can't always give!" he exclaimed with a smile, "I think he's glad to see someone else with a black mane." he said, motioning to her hair.

Joanna blushed, "You can find friends in the most unlikely places."

"That you can, my dear." he responded, shoveling food into the stalls. Joanna found comfort in the deep breaths Prince took. She held his nose close to her, smiling at his ears twitching. Animals had always been somewhat of a fascination to her.

"Sir?" she asked as the professor smiled at her, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"My home is welcome to those who need it."

She nodded and flicked her green-eyed gaze to the ground. Perhaps she would write to her mother tomorrow about when she would be coming home. It was beginning to bother her, not knowing when she would be returning.

* * *

 

The day dragged on; Lucy had gotten bored with cards and Edmund had taken to carving something out on the bottom of a chair in the library. Once Joanna returned, the siblings all suggested the play cards together, but with one small whine from Lucy the idea was immediately tossed out the window. So, Edmund retreated under the chair and Joanna took her place on it, swinging her legs over the armrest. Peter looked ready to fall asleep.

Susan reached for the huge dictionary behind her and took a look through it. The pages were dusty and fragile, causing her to cough quietly.

"Peter, what is the root of _gastrotomy_?"

The older boy barely peered up at her, "No idea, Su."

"Yes you do."

"Latin?"

"No. Joanna, do you know?"

Pulling her black hair into a ponytail she let out a large laugh, "My guess is a good as Pete's."

Susan frowned at the two and waited yet again for a response. Upon not receiving more answers, she grumbled that it was Greek and something along the lines of, "If you paid attention in english more. . ."

_Gastrotonometry._

_Gastrotrich._

_Gastrotropic._

"You've guessed Latin for every word, Peter!"

"Maybe that should tell you something, Susan!" Edmund chimed in from under the chair. Joanna stifled a laugh and closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths and letting herself fall asleep.

Lucy had a disgusted look on her face, how could they play such a boring game?

" _Gastrovascular_."

Peter's head lulled to the side and he stared at the ceiling, mouth agape in thought. Joanna stared at him in hopes he would actually get it right. His blue eyes flickered over to her for a moment, catching her stare.

"Come on Peter! Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," she dragged out, snapping Peter from his trance. Joanna kept her eyes trained on him, watching his brow furrow in thought, the slightest of crimson in his cheeks.

"Is it Latin?" he asked, again.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"And Latin finally wins!" Joanna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund spat with a smirk, peering out from under the chair. Joanna smiled and playfully pushed her foot against his head.

Lucy stood up with a smile, "We could play hide and seek?"

It went silent for a moment as the other four considered this. Edmund actually appeared somewhat interested now, which made Jo interested as well, "Peter you did tell me that this mansion would be wonderful for it in your letter." she pointed out with a smile.

Peter too smiled at her, then turned to Lucy with an exasperated look, "But we're already having so much fun!"

Edmund scoffed and began carving again. Jo stood and pulled him right out from under the chair, causing him to kick at her, "Hey!"

Before any fighting could ensue, Peter began to count slowly and loudly. The biggest of smiles crossed Lucy's features and she jumped up excitedly. Susan slammed the dictionary shut with a groan, pouting. Jo looked back down to Edmund and smirked, throwing his legs against the ground as she took off into the hallway. His protests faded into the background as she ran up the stairs, finding any nook or cranny available. Luckily, her short stature allowed her to fit just a little bit better in small places.

She could hear footsteps all around her as the others ran to find their hiding spots.

There was a small door in the wall, which she immediately came to find out was a lift. Luckily there was no floor below her, so she wouldn't risk breaking the wires and falling to a horrendous death in the dark. The space inside was just big enough for her to fit in, not completely comfortably, though.

The lift looked almost unused entirely, so she figured the MaCready wouldn't be using it right now.

All was silent as she settled into the dark space, leaving the door slightly cracked to allow what little light she could inside. Peter's loud voice could be heard echoing throughout the mansion, his countdown was nearly over. She heard him reach one hundred, and she began to hope she would be found first, only because of the cramps coming on in her legs.

He passed right in front of her, stopping to examine the hallway. She covered her mouth, feeling like a small child again, desperately trying to cover any evidence of her hiding there.

She smiled in victory when he left the hallway. It didn't last for long, though, as he was back in the hallway five minutes later and lifted the door.

"You're not a very quiet breather,"

"It was stuffy in there!" she responded, slowly unfolding her legs out. Peter held out his hand as she struggled, catching her as she stumbled out of the lift. Using his arms, she pulled herself up and smiled at him. The two began to laugh, nostalgic feelings flooding them as they realized how silly the game was. It was mostly fun, though.

Jo hadn't let go of him, but it didn't seem to bother Peter. He looked down at her with a bright smile, his blue eyes dancing. She reached up to pat his cheek, his happiness making her heart flutter. Not to mention, his eyes!

'He's not a little boy, anymore.'

Jo stopped her thoughts before they could travel any further; she let her arms fall to the side and she cleared her throat, "You should get back to hiding."

"You mean seeking?"

"That's what I said!"

Peter shook his head and laughed, "You're odd-"

Suddenly, the sound of Lucy crying out travelled throughout the house, "I'm back! I'm back, it's alright!"


	4. Lucy's Story

Chapter 4:

* * *

 

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said with a laugh. Him and Jo had run up the hallway to find Edmund and Lucy standing by the curtains. Edmund rolled his eyes at Lucy and glared at her.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked quietly.

Edmund threw his hands in the air, "That's the point! That's why he was _seeking_ you!"

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jo asked with concern, brow furrowed.

"Of course I am!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, appearing from around the corner.

Peter sighed, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore,"

Lucy's eyes were laced with confusion, the smile on her face disappearing. Surely they had noticed her absence? She had been gone for _hours!_ She shook her head and took Peter's hand, "There's a wood in the wardrobe, I'll show you!"

Without another word she dragged Peter down the hall, leaving the other three in confused glances to each other. They followed after them quickly and found themselves in an old, dusty room. Against the back wall stood a massive wardrobe, with beautifully carved animals and trees.

Susan approached the doors of the wardrobe and ran her hands along the carvings, "Lucy, what kind of game-"

"I'm not playing a game, Susan!" Lucy cried out.

"Well alright, we'll have a look." Peter said as he too approached the wardrobe. Soon, the older friends were investigating every nook and cranny around and inside the wardrobe. Jo decided to take a step inside, noticing that the wardrobe smelled clean and fresh. This surprised her, seeing as moth balls covered the floor and dust lingered on the coats. Pushing her way to the back, she stuck her hand out and soon felt her hands touch the back of the wardrobe. It was a comfort, actually.

When she emerged, the siblings all stood awaiting her answer.

"Lucy there's only coats and old moth balls in there." she said with a frown.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan added on.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination."

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears as she shook her head, "But I wasn't imagining!" She exclaimed, nudging Peter's hand away.

"That's enough," Susan growled, earning a look from Jo.

Edmund took a step forward, "Well I believe you,"

"You do?" all the others asked simultaneously.

Jo could see the smirk playing at Edmund's lips, he was lying. Anger coursed through her blood at whatever cruel remark she knew this boy was going to make.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?"

"Edmund!" Jo scolded, glaring at the boy.

Peter's glare overpowered hers instantly, "Why don't you just stop it? You always have to make things worse, grow up!"

Edmund's eyes widened and the anger radiated off of him, Jo took a step back as he shoved Peter backwards, "Shut up!" he cried out, "You think you're dad, but you're _not_!"

With that, the younger boy stormed out of the room, his footsteps loudly hitting against the floor. The door to the room was left wide open, everyone else stared after it. Susan slowly turned back and rolled her eyes, staring at her older brother. Jo could see the look of guilt in Peter's eyes, but she didn't feel one bit bad for him.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan reprimanded him, storming out as well to find Edmund.

It was silent now, you could have heard a pin drop. Jo looked to Peter and shook her head, his eyes travelled to the ground. Jo knew of Peter's troubles with Edmund, but she had never seen it before. At least, not this intense. There were always going to be sibling feuds, that was expected of any family. But this was something even deeper, and she couldn't place her hand on it.

"It was really there. . ." Lucy whispered, eyes to the ground and tears streaming down her face.

Peter once again placed a hand on her shoulder, "Susan's right, that's enough."

He left the room, only Jo and Lucy remained. Jo turned and shut the doors to the wardrobe, feeling one last rush of air as the fresh scent filled her nostrils. Taking her hands off, she backed away to examine the carvings once more. At the very top of the doors was a lion. It's mane blew in the wind and his gaze was focused ahead. He was majestic and beautiful, Jo admired the artwork.

Lucy appeared beside her, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, whoever made this was very talented."

"It's a good hiding place, too."

Joanna chuckled and took Lucy under her arm, "You chose the best hiding place, Lu. I have an idea, let's go feed the horses dinner later, the professor would appreciate it. Sound good?"

Lucy perked up instantly and nodded her head in excitement. The two left the room, Lucy stealing one last glance back at the wardrobe.

_She would go back tonight._

* * *

The sun began to set and the sky faded into a beautiful orange and pink. The rain left the air sticky, nevertheless it was nicer than the rain itself. Lucy and Joanna stepped into the cool evening air and headed to the stables, laughing and playing on the way. It seemed as if Lucy had forgotten about the entire ordeal from the afternoon. Or, she was simply choosing not to speak about it.

Whatever the case, Joanna wouldn't have minded either way. She would have listened to Lucy's tall tales and taken them with a smile. Children's imaginations could be quite fascinating, really.

The horses were lined up in their stalls, shuffling around at the sight of the two girls. Just as Joanna had seen the professor do earlier, she found a shovel propped against the wall and began sifting through it. Lucy watched on in curiosity, smiling at the excited horses. Jo fed the first horse, smiling at the sounds it made.

"I'll help you hold the shovel, if you want to feed them." Joanna offered to Lucy, who gratefully accepted. The two laughed as Lucy spilled the grains all over herself, on account of the shovel being heavier than she expected. So, Joanna stood behind her and helped her to dump the contents into the feeding bags. Once the horses had all been given their food, the two girls leaned against the wood of the barn and talked. Lucy babbled on about how much she missed her friends and that she wished she could write to them. Joanna just listened and nodded, getting lost in the girl's words.

"Do you think so?"

Jo turned with a confused look on her face as she snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, Lucy, do I think what?"

Lucy laughed, "Do you think that Peter's handsome?"

Joanna's heart fluttered at the thought.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know, really. Peter is always smiling at you and laughing with you," she paused a moment to think, "It reminds me of the way dad looks at our mum."

Lucy's head fell and she began to cry, the thought of her father off to war began to fill her mind. She missed him so much, and Peter was trying so hard to fill that missing part of their life. Lucy had tried to see him as that, the head of the family. No doubt, Peter was doing his best but it was hard. She had never been able to see Susan as her mother, just as her older sister.

Joanna had become that for her, she could see her as a mother and she reminded her of her own, in a way.

"Oh, Lucy, I think it's wonderful that you can see the love your father has for your mother." Joanna said as she knelt down to Lucy's height, "What's making you so sad?"

"I miss them so much,"

Joanna pulled her close and rocked her gently, "I miss my parents, too."

Lucy's small cries only made Jo want to pull her closer, it made her so sad to think Lucy was in so much pain. She wished she could take her back with her to Finchley, whenever that was to happen. It was dangerous, though. She wouldn't do that to Lucy.

"You and Peter remind me of my parents, but it makes me sad,"

"It's because we aren't your parents, but it only means you love them so much, Lucy."

The brown haired girl smiled at that, her tears seeming to stop for the moment. She wiped at her eyes and nodded, "I do love my parents very much," she whispered.

Jo smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, "And your siblings love you very much, you know that?"

Lucy nodded, but frowned suddenly, "Not Edmund, though."

"Of course he does! But you know boys, they can be quite silly-"

"Stupid!"

Joanna let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, that's a better word. Boys can be stupid, you're right."

The two girls laughed and the rest of Lucy's tears vanished. She still had a quizzical look upon her face, though. A smirk formed on the corners of her lips, just like Edmund would do when he was about to make a snide remark.

"I think you like Peter." Lucy said quietly.

"Of course I do, he's my friend!" Joanna responded with a grin, standing up to wipe the dust off her skirt.

Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You _know_ what I mean, Jo!"

"I most certainly do not."

"I've only ever seen my parents smile at each other the way Peter and you smile at each other! That means you're in love."

Joanna sighed and reached into one of the stalls to pet a horse obviously vying for attention. She shook her head, "Lucy, I have no feelings toward Peter. I love him as I would love a best friend, trust me."

Lucy smiled and held her hands behind her back, "Then why do you stare at him _so_ much?" she asked with a laugh.

Joanna blushed and looked away, she knew she stared too much.

"Alright, he's handsome. I will admit to that!"

"Are we talking about a member of the royal family?" a voice from the end of the barn asked. The two girls jumped at the voice and were relieved, somewhat, to see Peter smiling at them.

"No, we were talking about-"

"Prince! This handsome, beautiful stallion." Joanna cut Lucy off with a warning glare, making her way to the horse's stall. The younger girl pouted and joined her in handing Prince an apple. Lucy giggled as his mouth sweeped over her hand, his soft mouth tickling her palm.

Peter stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, "He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

"He's gorgeous," Joanna said with a smile, kissing the horse's nose.

Prince neighed in appreciation after finishing the apple, causing Lucy to gasp in excitement. The girls hadn't realized that it was dark out now, they would be heading to bed soon. Lucy realized her chance to visit the wardrobe again would come sooner if she went to bed now. She let out a yawn and stretched, proclaiming that the day had exhausted her and she was ready to go to bed. Peter and Joanna decided they would join her soon, they might as well give the horses water after having dinner. Lucy left and the other two got to work on filling the water buckets.

Peter leaned against the wall in front of Jo, "Don't suppose you know when you're going home?"

"No, mother hasn't sent me return tickets." she grumbled, dumping water in the stall bucket.

Peter said nothing as he continued to fill water in the stalls, deep in thought about the war. He didn't want Jo to leave.

"Joanna?"

The girl shot him a confused look at the use of her full name, "Yes?"

"Stay with me-" Peter shook his head, "I mean us, stay with us."

"Peter I'm not having this discussion with you anymore, I have told you time and time again that I wish to be home with my mother."

"You're not saving anyone by doing that!" He exclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She rounded on him suddenly, "You're one to talk, Peter Pevensie. Weren't you the one who agreed with _me_ on how useless you feel to this cause? Maybe going home to my mother is my way of fighting!"

"If we stay here we're safe, Jo."

"And if I stay here my mother is alone!" She screamed at him, tears threatening to fall.

Peter dropped his head and the subject instantly. He knew how protective she was of her mother. Being the only girl in the family, that feeling was probably natural to her. His cheeks became red and hot, he couldn't look at her.

Joanna wiped her eyes and looked away, crying was not what she needed right now. She hated crying.

"I'm sorry, Joanna," Peter whispered.

"You're not my babysitter, Peter."

"I know that," he said as he kicked at a piece of hay, "I'm just trying to protect the people I love."

Joanna's eyes flickered up to him, his height towering over her. She nodded her head with a stern look, "You're one of my best friends, Peter, and I love you too. You know I'd do anything for you and your family."

"I'd do anything for you too."

* * *

Joanna was left feeling confused after her encounter with Peter. The way he had looked at her and insisted she stay was something she hadn't seen from him before. It was comforting, but overwhelming.

That night he walked her to the door of the girl's room, apologizing for his stubbornness.

"I've dealt with it since you were a child, I think I can handle it now." She said with a wink. Peter chuckled in response and held his hand out to her. She smirked at him and raised a brow, taking it and shaking it.

"Friends?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head, "Of course, always."

Peter pulled her in for a tight hug then, and she relished in his warmth. She could sink right into him, she decided. They tightened their hold and stood there for a moment, her arms around his middle as he enveloped her.

When they pulled away, stares met and hearts fluttered. Jo watched the crimson color make its way to Peter's cheeks, and he looked away.

"You know I would really do anything for you, right?" He asked, staring at the wall behind her.

She stepped away and took his hands, "That's what friends do." She whispered, heart pounding. This was all so confusing, when it shouldn't be.

Peter squeezed her hands and looked down at her, "Would you still consider me a friend if I told you that I wish we were more than friends?"

Joanna squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. It wasn't that this was bad to hear, but she didn't want to hear it. The only thing she had ever seen between her and Peter was a beautiful friendship. She saw this with all of the Pevensie siblings.

Then they grew up, Peter grew up.

Her arms fell to the side and she fidgeted with her skirt. Peter cleared his throat amidst the silence, not sure if he should go to bed or wait for a response.

"I'm not sure, Pete."

With that, he nodded and bid her goodnight.

* * *

_The air was cold and all she could hear was her heart pounding, breath staggering, she was freezing. All around her she could hear Edmund and Peter arguing, Susan and Lucy attempting to calm the boys. All she could do was stand there with her arms wrapped around herself._

_"It's so cold," she whispered as she rubbed her arms._

_The sirens began to wail and all she could do was duck and cover, just as she had been taught to do in school. Bombs erupted around her and she shielded herself, all went silent. Upon opening her eyes, all she could see was a forest covered in snow. Beautiful, clean, white snow._

_In the middle of the clearing stood a lamp, lit and producing the only light around. It filled her with warmth upon looking at it, and she smiled._

* * *

Someone was shaking Joanna awake, she was relieved to see Susan standing above her. Her brow was furrowed in frustration, though. She didn't even have time to question the girl as she swept out of the room quickly. It was then that she could hear Lucy's shrill voice from down the hallway, obviously desperate about something.

Sighing, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream she had been awoken from was odd, no doubt. She was still chilled a little, as if the cold air hadn't left her. Throwing on her robe, she walked down the hall to see what the commotion was about.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan crossed her arms tiredly, "Oh, Lucy, you've been dreaming."

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" Lucy shrieked in protest.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Joanna asked as she sat down on the edge of Peter's bed by Lucy.

She nodded her head in excitement, "Oh you'd love him, Jo, he's so kind! He's a faun-" she paused and looked toward Edmund then, "And this time, Edmund went too. . ."

Everyone's eyes glanced to the younger boy, who stood with his hands together, gaze held to the ground. He slowly looked up, all eyes on him.

"You saw the faun?" a still groggy Peter asked. Jo found that groggy voice slightly appealing, but now was not the time to be thinking of such things. . .

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy explained, turning to her brother with a confused look, "What were you doing, Edmund?"

Joanna could sense tension in the air, the cold air coming back to her then. She shivered at the thought of her dream once more, rubbing her arms together. Edmund held his gaze to Lucy, deep in thought. Suddenly, his countenance relaxed and that smirk toyed at his lips again. Joanna frowned at him and stood by Lucy's side then.

"I was just playing along," he said with a smile, "You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund snarled at her as he sat on his bed next to Peter.

Joanna shook her head, "You're a prick, Edmund." she said without hesitation as he shot a glare at her. Suddenly, Lucy began to cry and she ran out of the room and down the hall. Joanna and Susan took off after her, leaving Peter to deal with Edmund.

His older brother shot him a look that could kill, the disappointment laced into his stare. Edmund shrunk back down, not backing his own glare off. Peter stood and shoved Edmund back into the bed rather harshly, causing him to cry out in protest.

Edmund hated all of them. He too would return to Narnia, he decided. He would seek the help of the one who seemed to be his only friend at the moment.

_The White Witch._

* * *

The three oldest children found themselves sitting in the professor's office in awkward silence. Lucy had been taken care of by Mrs. Macready, who seemed happy to do so. The older man stuffed some tobacco in his pipe, taking a puff once he lit it.

Joanna felt like she didn't need to be here, it wasn't in her place to meddle in the Pevensie's family problems. Not that she wouldn't try to help, seeing as they were her friends.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," the professor said with a smirk.

Peter leaned forward, "We're very sorry, sir, it won't happen again." he said nervously. He grabbed Susan and Joanna's hands to lead them out of the room, when Susan suddenly stopped to explain more.

"It's our sister, Lucy, sir. . ."

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes sir, she's upset," Susan said.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Obviously," she grumbled.

The professor nodded towards Joanna, "Hence the weeping."

Peter grabbed Susan's arm once more, "We can handle it." he growled.

Joanna shook her head and turned to look at Peter, "Would you just sit down and listen to the professor?" she asked. Peter glared at her and sighed, slowly taking his hand off Susan's arm.

"And you're his girlfriend?" the professor asked as he point to Joanna.

Peter and Joanna immediately shook their heads and offered several explanations of how they were not, causing them to blush and eventually silence themselves. The professor smirked, causing Susan to widen her eyes at the older two.

"So, I can see you can handle this situation?" the professor said sarcastically as he sat down, taking another puff.

Susan scoffed, "She thinks she's found a magical world in the upstairs wardrobe!"

Suddenly, the professor let out a cough and choked on his smoke. His eyes widened and he leaned forward. This caused the other three to straighten up, did he believe her? The look on his face surely showed he did, leaving them confused.

"What did you say?" he asked, once regaining himself.

Peter looked to the ground then, "The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

The professor gestured for the three to sit down again, obviously wanting to gain more information on this story. Joanna couldn't help but feel as if he truly did believe Lucy's story. She watched as he made his way around to the front of his desk, sitting on it's edge.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan suddenly cried out, her eyes wide in frustration.

The professor shook his head, "No, not her, the forest!"

Joanna raised a brow, "The forest?"

"Yes!"

"None of us actually went there-" Joanna stopped herself, "It isn't there!"

"You, actually believe her?" Peter asked.

The professor nodded his head, "And you don't?"

"Well, logically, it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan cried out, the most dominant trait of her personality beginning to appear. She was always thinking logically, probably a reason her and Lucy were drifting apart. Joanna was able to be patient with Lucy, and was quite fond of her vivid imagination. She thought Lucy could write wonderful stories on this magical land, Narnia. . .

"What do they teach at these schools. . ." the professor grumbled with a frown.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"And he's the more truthful one, is he?"

Peter let out a small laugh then, "No, this would be the first time."

The professor pointed to him with a smile, "Well then, I'd say your sister isn't lying, and isn't mad. Then, logically," he said as he looked to Susan, "We must assume she is telling the truth!"

"But, sir-" Joanna began to say, leaning forward.

"She's your sister, and friend, isn't she? You're a family!" he said with a scolding look at the three, "It's high time you start acting like one!"

* * *

Joanna sat in the chair in the library, Peter across form her on the couch; Susan paced back and forth between them with her brow furrowed. She couldn't wrap her brain around this professor. After meeting the man for the first time, her image of him had completely changed. How could one so highly educated be so quick to believe a silly child's story?

"We have to lock the spare room," Peter said quietly.

Joanna shook her head, "It would only make her more upset,"

"It would make things peaceful!" Susan added on, sitting down next to her brother.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Su, things will get better,"

"When this war is over, then it will."

"Wars don't last forever," Joanna chimed in. Susan glanced at her with a calm look on her face, nodding in understanding. She had told Lucy the same thing their first night's stay in the mansion. It was a comforting thought.

Peter smiled, "Sibling feuds don't last forever,"

The girls chuckled and nodded their heads. Perhaps Peter would sit down with Edmund and talk to him one-on-one, brother to brother. Joanna suggested the idea and the other two took it with nods and hopeful smiles. Right now, they needed to let things simmer down. In time, maybe Lucy would forget about her imaginary world. The three soon found themselves discussing activity options to keep Lucy out of the house. They knew of a small town just down the road, perhaps visits to the market would keep everyone's minds away from the spare room.


	5. The Wood In the Wardrobe

**Chapter 5: The Wood In the Wardrobe**

* * *

 

The next day, everyone was awoken by Joanna.  She decided that it would be best to distract everyone immediately after the events of the previous night.  Edmund groaned at her, refusing to answer her calls to get up. 

Susan was happy to see that she wanted to help and was proud of her for letting the radio go.  As of late, her and Peter had not been found near that thing. Good riddance.

Once everyone was up and dressed, they headed into the small town just down the road.  Mrs. Macready gave them a list of groceries that were needed, complaining that she hardly got any help around the house.  Peter offered to take that chore off her hands, and actually produced a smile from the woman. 

Lucy and Susan lead the way, chattering about everything.  Joanna was relieved that no fighting had ensued, yet; she was determined to keep it that way.  She walked between Edmund and Peter, hoping to keep the tension low and out of the picture. So far, it was working.

The small town was buzzing with activity and talk.  Fresh food stands lined the road and the smell was so intoxicating, Joanna could hardly stand it.  She pulled her messy black hair into a ponytail and began to investigate what foods were around. 

The people of the town were friendly and offered free samples of anything that interested the children.  Lucy was immediately enticed by the horses that stood tied up to the sides of the buildings, so Peter took her to pet them.  This left Edmund, Susan and Jo to the work of finding groceries.

“Why do we have to do this?” Edmund grumbled as he prodded at the various fruits.

Susan rolled her eyes, “It’s the least we can do for the person housing us during the war,”

“We weren’t sent away to do chores-”

“Be thankful you’ve got a bed to sleep in, Ed.” Joanna snapped, tossing him an orange.  He barely caught the fruit and glared at the older girl. 

“You sound like my mother,” he groaned.

“You say that to everyone that talks to you,” Joanna retorted with a smirk in his direction.  He too was smirking, keeping his eyes focused on the fruits. Susan and Joanna looked to each other with chuckles, glad to have kept his temper at bay.  

Just across the street from the fruit stand was a boutique that immediately piqued Susan’s interest.  She insisted that they go over to see what was available. Of course, Edmund complained about going into a girl’s store, but was dragged there nonetheless.  Joanna was ecstatic to see the good quality of the clothes, especially for the hard times they were in. What drew her in was a pearl necklace, displayed at the back of the store.  She ran her fingers along the white stones, imagining how elegant they would look with a dress. 

Susan came up behind her with a gasp, “Oh, it’s darling!”

“You think so?”

“Of course!” she responded with excitement, “It’s too bad that we can’t afford such things, right now.  I would have snatched that up,”

Joanna looked back to the necklace with admiration, “It is too bad, I would have bought it for my mother.”

Susan walked away with skirts and dresses to try on while Edmund and Joanna lingered around the store.  Surprisingly, Edmund was drawn to the small selection of men’s clothes in the back. He picked up a navy blue, velvet cap that hung on a rack.  Joanna smiled as he tried it on, obviously pleased with how it looked.

“Edmund, you look so handsome in that!” 

The boy immediately blushed and put the hat back, adjusting his shirt and looking around some more.  The smile on his face stayed, though.

The green eyed girl smiled and waited for them to finish looking around.  Soon, Peter and Lucy joined them again with smiles on their faces as well.  Lucy asked Joanna to help her reach for some stuffed animals in the back, so she gratefully obliged.

By the time they were done, Susan did end up with some new shirts and a skirt.  Joanna didn’t think it was time to be looking for new clothes, yet. Once the war was over and her money could be spent on such things, she would take some time for herself.

She did wish she would have gone back to get that pearl necklace, though.

* * *

 

“Let’s play some cricket, shall we?” Peter suggested as they walked back, groceries in hand.

“What a wonderful idea!” Susan exclaimed as they approached the mansion.

Lucy said nothing, only holding onto Joanna’s hand, lost in thought.

Once they put the groceries away, Joanna decided to change into more appropriate clothes for playing in.  She decided that a simple green collared shirt would do, paired with a black and blue polka dotted skirt. Whatever Susan wore, she would follow, seeing as Susan always looked great in what she wore.  

Not that she cared how she looked. . .

She let her black hair down, sighing at the relief of it being pinned back all morning.  She pouted at the sight of it, though. It was strung out everywhere and could not be tamed.  Why would it matter if they were going to be playing outside anyway? She even decided to leave her shoes off, no harm in getting a little dirt on your feet.

Joining the rest of the siblings outside, they started their game off.  Lucy had decided to watch from under a nearby tree in the shade. Joanna thought it looked rather peaceful, really.

Peter chose Susan to be her teammate, so Edmund was left to play with Joanna.  The two were a rather good team, and started off beating the other two.

“I was smart to choose the oldest person on my team!” Edmund cried out from the batter’s plate.

Peter rolled his eyes, “I chose Susan, so you had  _ no  _ option!”

Joanna stuck her tongue out at Peter from first base, “Well look who’s regretting the decision now!”

“Hey!  I am a perfectly fine player, thank you very much.” Susan snapped with a frustrated look from behind Edmund.  The other three giggled at her remark and got ready to play again.

Edmund’s stare was caught somewhere in the distance; Joanna was focused on Peter’s pitching at the moment.  She was watching his every move. From the smallest movement of his arm, to how his back arched when he was getting ready to throw.  His blonde hair blew in the wind as the small breeze picked up, filling her with content. Lucy’s words echoed in her head repeatedly,  _ “Why do you stare at him  _ so  _ much?” _

“Bloody hell, Joanna. . .” she whispered to herself as she shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  

Peter looked back to her with a smile and winked, “Peter winds up!” he cried out, swinging his arm in a circle, “Goes for the bowl!”

The ball soared from his hand and hit Edmund square in the knee.  He reached for it and glared at his older brother, “Ow!”

“Whoops!” Peter laughed, “Wake up, Dolly Daydream!”

“Aim better, Butterfingers!” Joanna exclaimed at Peter as the two laughed, even Susan and Lucy were smiling at their antics.

Edmund rolled his eyes, as usual, “Can’t we play hide and go seek again?”

“I thought you said that was a kid’s game,” Peter said as he fumbled with the ball.

“Besides, we could all use the fresh air!” Susan commented as she took a deep breath.

“It’s not like there isn’t air inside. . .” Edmund said beneath his breath.

Peter crossed his arms, “Are you ready then?”

“Are you?” Edmund responded as he pat the bat on the ground.

Joanna clapped him on, “Crush it, Ed!  I know you can!” she called out as Peter wound up his pitch again.  As soon as she heard the ball make contact with the bat she let out a victory cry and began to circle the bases.  Just as she reached third with Edmund behind her, they watched with fear as the ball crashed straight through a stained glass window.  

All went silent as the five stared at the mess that was sure to cause trouble.

Inside, it was even worse.

A suit of armor had collapsed onto the floor in a mess.  Pieces were strewn all about the floor and glass was shattered on the floor.  Peter kicked at a few pieces, anger in his eyes. Joanna reached down and began to assemble what parts she could, asking for help.

“Well done, Ed!” Peter suddenly exclaimed, “There’s no use in trying to pick that up, the Macready’s probably heard the glass crash.”

Edmund rounded on him, “You bowled it!”

Suddenly, footsteps echoed throughout the house as the children fell silent.  It was the Macready, just as Peter had suspected. Susan gave them a panicked look, “She’s coming!”

“Run!” Peter shouted.

Joanna stood and crossed her arms, “Come on, Peter!  We can’t hide-”

“Oh, shut up!” Peter sighed as he took her arm and dragged her up the stairs.  

The children looked everywhere for an exit out of the house, perhaps Mrs. Macready hadn’t seen them playing cricket in the yard.  They could always blame it on a bird flying through the window.

Just as they rounded every corner, they could hear her steps approaching.

Edmund found himself leading the group, and he knew just where to go.

Upon arrival in the spare room, Susan growled, “You’ve got to be joking!”

They had no time to argue as the footsteps grew nearer behind them.  The five rushed to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors and cramming inside.  Peter put his hand on the small of Joanna’s back, shutting the doors closed behind them.

He left it cracked, just enough for Joanna and him to look through into the room outside.  They could see the shadow of someone just outside the door, and they gasped, pushing everyone back farther into the space.

“You’re on my foot!” Susan cried out from behind Joanna, who also began to complain of someone on her foot.  Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, claiming someone to be pinching him. Everyone was yelling in confusion when suddenly, one after the other toppled over each other into piles of snow.

_ Piles of snow. _

* * *

 

Peter, Susan, and Joanna all sat on the ground in shock.  They were sitting on the snow covered floor of a forest,  _ inside the wardrobe. _

Lucy had been right.  

Slowly they all turned to look at the girl, who stood unfazed at the sight around her and had a smirk playing at her lips.  She folded her hands behind her back and waited for a response.

“It’s so cold,” Joanna whispered, shivering in awe.

Susan was the first to stand slowly, “Impossible!” she whispered as she looked around her.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just your imagination. . .” Lucy said as she looked to the ground with a smile.  Edmund sighed and looked around for any sign of sleigh tracks, bells, anything. 

“I don’t suppose saying we’re sorry would quite cover it?” Peter asked sheepishly, pulling Joanna up from the ground.

Lucy looked away, “No, it wouldn’t.”

Peter and Joanna exchanged sad glances then.  Suddenly, a snowball hit Peter smack-dab in the face, causing Joanna to roar in laughter, her pale, freckled cheeks lighting up in red.  

“But this might!” Lucy shrieked with a smile.  

Soon, all of them were engaged in a rigorous snowball fight.  Snow exploded everywhere as the children pelted them at each other.  Peter wrapped his arms around Jo’s waist and flung her into a snowbank, causing her to cry out at the temperature.  Her thin shirt and skirt were not going to do well in this weather. Peter reached his hands out to her and she took them, pulling him down into the snow with her.  The two laughed as they dumped snow on one another, Lucy joining them on the ground.

Susan picked up a snowball and threw it at a very distracted Edmund, who retaliated at the contact, “Ow!  Stop it!”

Peter’s breathing slowed, “You little liar!”

Joanna latched onto his arm, “Peter, don’t-”

“You didn’t believe her either!” Edmund exclaimed, “Or you two!” he pointed at the older girls, who looked to Lucy.

Peter stood and approached Edmund rather heatedly, “Apologize to Lucy,” he growled.  Edmund merely looked at his younger sister, “Say you’re sorry-!”

“Alright!” Edmund cried out with his hands up, “I’m sorry!”

The girls stared at the boys, waiting for the tempers to calm down.  

“That’s alright, some little children just don’t know when to stop pretending.” Lucy said with a smile as she kicked at the snow, mimicking his statement.

Edmund grinned at her mockingly, “Very funny!”

Susan was the first to suggest that they go back, of course.  Edmund argued that they should look around, and Lucy wanted everyone to meet Mr. Tumnus.  With no one seeming to agree, Peter suggested that since Lucy was the first one to come to Narnia, that she decide what they do.  To her delight, she decided that they were to go meet Mr. Tumnus at once. 

Joanna shivered from beside Peter, and Susan commented on how none of them could go walking around in the snow in the clothes they had on.  

“We can use these coats,” the oldest boy said as he walked back to the woods they entered from.

“Peter, they don’t belong to-”

“Susan, we’re in a magical land inside a wardrobe.  I don’t think the professor will really mind, do you?” Joanna interrupted as she smiled at her.

“And if you think about it  _ logically _ , we aren’t even taking them out of the wardrobe!”

Peter offered a coat to Edmund, who rejected it, “That’s a girl’s coat!”

“I know.” Peter said with a straight face.  Edmund rolled his eyes and snatched it from him, wrapping himself up tightly.

Peter came up behind Joanna and placed a rather large, fluffy coat around her shoulders.  He helped her slip into it and she thanked him. He smiled down at her and held his arm out.  Looking at him quizzically, he laughed, “You’re supposed to take my arm, you know?”

“In all my life, Peter Pevensie!” she cried out with a smile as she slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow.  The two smiled at each other and trailed behind the rest of the kids, listening to Lucy chatter away about this wonderful world called Narnia.  

 

Joanna’s head rested against Peter’s arm as they made their way through the forest.  Peering up at the world around her, she couldn’t help but feel something familiar. The birds seemed to be whispering all around them.  She watched little flashes of red sweep past them in the trees, the cardinals must have been excited about these new guests.

Peter tightened his hold on her and watched her look around.  Her green eyes and black hair stood out starkingly against the snow around them.  He could see every curl and loose strand of hair from her head, and he was glad she was so close to him.

Joanna felt his blue eyed stare on her, but it didn’t bother her in the least bit.

 

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the destroyed front door of her dear friend’s house.  Without any word, she took off towards it, leaving the others to follow in confusion.

The house was a disheveled mess and whoever had come left without intentions of returning.

_ “The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands.  Also to comforting her said Majesty’s enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. _

_ “Signed, Maurgrim, Captain of the Secret Police. _

_ “Long live the Queen.” _

Peter held the declaration in his hand, a paw print stamped near the bottom and the signature of Jadis next to it.  Everyone looked to each other in fear.

“Now we should really go!” Susan said hastily.

Lucy’s eyes filled with tears, “But we have to help him!”

“It's out of our hands, Lu.” Peter said as he tossed the note aside.

“You don't get it, do you?” She asked as she stepped away from them, “I'm the human!  He helped  _ me _ !”

“It's alright, Lu, just calm down for a moment.” Joanna said as she took Lucy’s shoulders.

“Maybe we should call the police,” Peter suggested.

Susan scoffed, “But these are the police!” 

“Besides, he's a criminal!” Edmund exclaimed.  Lucy turned to him with anger, balling her fists.  Joanna turned her head back to her and told her to breathe.  She couldn't imagine Lucy getting so mad, she didn't want to see it.

“Don't worry, Lucy, we’ll think of something.”

Joanna’s ear caught the sound of someone whispering from behind them.  It startled her when she turned to see a robin in the doorway, calling out to her.

“Hey!” It cried out, flapping it's wings.

The others turned to follow her stare, just as perplexed.

“Did that bird just ‘psst’ us?” Susan asked in shock.

Joanna shook her head, “No, he said ‘hey!’”

“Follow me, humans!” It cried out again as it hopped back.  Joanna stood and immediately followed the small bird. It took off flying into the air, she ran after it.

“Joanna, where are you going?” Peter called out from behind her.

“Come on, it said to follow!” She said without turning back.  The siblings exchanged puzzled glances, where had Joanna heard words coming from?  They could only hear the chirping of the robin, and the small whisper it gave. Soon they were running after her farther into the woods.  

The bird flew behind a rock and Joanna lost track of it, “It’s gone!”

“Joanna, it's just a bird.” Susan said, panting beside her.

She shook her head, “No, it told us to follow it.  Didn't you hear?”

Turning to the siblings, they all shook their head at her profound statement.  She shook her head and looked away, she knew what she heard. She wasn't crazy.

The bushes began to rustle, Peter pulled Joanna and the others behind him.  His hand gripped her arm tightly as the rustling grew louder. Finally, a figure emerged from behind the leaves.

A beaver.

Lucy let out a sigh, “It-it’s a beaver!”

Peter’s grip loosened, he took a step toward the animal.  The beaver shot him a puzzled look and inched closer as Peter stuck out his hand.  The boy began to click at it, calling it toward him like a dog.

“Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!” The beaver suddenly cried out in offense.

Jo’s eyes widened and she let out a cry, “It talked!”

“It's a talking beaver!” Edmund reiterated her statement with just as wide eyes.

The beaver shook his head, his eyes landing on Lucy then.  He approached her, “Lucy Pevensie?”

“Yes?” The girl replied quietly, and surprised.

The small animal pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Lucy, who held it close to her.  Joanna made her way to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. Tears once again fell from her eyes, she knew what this meant. 

“This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-”

“Tumnus.  He gave it to me just before they took ‘im.”

“Is he alright?” Lucy asked.

The beaver looked around before motioning for them to follow, “Further in!” He whispered.  Scurrying off behind the bushes, he left the siblings in stunned silence.

“I told you all that bird wanted us to follow.  It lead us to the beaver!” Jo cried out, “It wanted to help us,”

Susan shook her head, “No animals should be talking!”

“I think logic is beyond reason at this point, Su!” Joanna retorted, rolling her eyes, “I think we should follow the beaver,”

“I agree with Jo,” Peter said.

“Peter, we don't know where he's going!”

“She's right!” Edmund chimed in, “How do we know we can trust this beaver?”

Peter considered this before coming up with an answer, “He says he knows the faun.”

“He's a beaver, he shouldn't be  _ saying  _ anything!” Susan squeaked in frustration, crossing her arms.

Everyone began to argue on who they trusted and who they didn't, whether or not they should go back to the wardrobe, and why animals were talking.

“Is everything alright?” The beaver said as he stuck his head out from behind the bushes.

Peter nodded his head, “Yes, we were just talking.” He grumbled as he took Joanna’s arm again.  She gratefully wrapped her whole arm around his this time.

The beaver nodded, “That's better left for safer corners. . .”

Lucy nodded, “He means the trees.”

“The trees?” Joanna whispered as she looked around.  How could the trees know what they were saying, let alone  _ hear  _ what they were saying?

Peter pulled her close, “Don't worry,” he whispered.

She nodded her head and accepted his closeness.  Their giant fur coats melted together and warmness enveloped her.  The sound of Peter’s sharp breaths comforted her amidst the wild thoughts running about her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read the first chapter of my fanfiction based on The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. The Last Seer will be the first story of a series, yet to be determined in how many parts, though. I have been wanting to start a Narnia fanfiction for ages, now, and have finally come to writing it. Updates should be monthly, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Kendall
> 
> Mrs. Baggins


End file.
